J'ai foiré
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Lorsque Jonathan Byers ouvrit la porte de chez lui, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez à nez avec Steve Harrington. "Est-ce que je peux rester un peu ici ? Enfin, je veux dire… si t'es pas occupé ni rien. J'ai besoin de fuir quelqu'un et j'ai conduit ici sans réfléchir," lui dit alors Steve dans la panique. Billy/Steve [Post - Saison 3] [OS]


Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Série : Stranger Things  
Couple : Billy/Steve  
Genre : Romance/Humour  
Résumé : Lorsque Jonathan Byers ouvrit la porte de chez lui, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez à nez avec Steve Harrington. « Est-ce que je peux rester un peu ici ? Enfin, je veux dire… si t'es pas occupé ni rien. J'ai besoin de fuir quelqu'un et j'ai conduit ici sans réfléchir, » lui dit alors Steve dans la panique.

**Petit blabla introductif** : Encore un autre OS Harringrove les amis :) Cette fois-ci je me concentre sur l'amitié entre Steve et Jonathan (que je trouve avoir peu développé dans mes autres fics, donc le mal est réparé !).

Encore une fois, il s'agit d'une post-saison 3, qui se déroule environ vers fin septembre 1985, et vous connaissez le schéma, Billy a survécu il va bien tout ça tout ça :)

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

* * *

_-''-_

**J**'ai foiré

_-''-_

La maison était à demi rangée sous cartons, un bon quart du mobilier avait été vendu tandis que la moitié de leurs biens avait déjà été transféré dans leur nouvelle demeure à deux heures de Hawkins. Cependant, il restait le nécessaire vital pour vivre le temps du déménagement complet.

Et lorsque Jonathan Byers entendit une voiture se garer devant chez lui, occupant l'emplacement du véhicule de sa mère qui était partie régler une histoire de papier auprès des futurs propriétaires de leur maison, il était seul chez lui à trier un album de vieilles photos qu'il avait prises durant ses années lycées. Ainsi, il referma le lourd bouquin plastifié qu'il délaissa sur la table basse du salon et au moment où il se leva, on cogna plusieurs coups à la porte d'entrée.

Intrigué, sachant que le moteur de la voiture n'avait en rien ressemblé à celui de sa propre mère, il traversa le salon en poussant rapidement les chiffons sales d'un coup de pied sous le fauteuil et en repositionnant le pot de fleurs offert par les Henderson qui était à quelques millimètres du bord de la table –ça restait décidemment un vrai bazar suite à tous ce qu'il y avait à faire entre les réparations de leur demeure, papier à signer, meubles à emballer…-

Et quand il ouvrit la porte il fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec nul autre que Steve Harrington visiblement un peu nerveux, aux cheveux en pagaille qu'il tentait de réarranger d'un mouvement de la main et à l'élégant t-shirt manche trois quarts de couleur bleue foncée. Il n'était pas surpris de le voir spécifiquement aujourd'hui, non, ils étaient à présent plutôt de bons amis –surtout depuis l'incident de Starcourt qui les avaient à nouveau tous réunis- mais le voir venir jusqu'ici sans parvenir était… déroutant ?

« Hey, Steve, est-ce que tout va bien ? » lui demanda donc Jonathan en ouvrant plus grand la porte, soulagé de finalement voir que ce n'était pas encore une fois un type venant vérifier la conformité de leur maison. « Tu as l'air… un peu… »

« Est-ce que je peux rester un peu ici ? » lui demanda donc Steve, sa main ayant glissé jusqu'à sa nuque pour la gratter nerveusement. « Enfin, je veux dire… si t'es pas occupé ni rien. J'ai besoin de fuir quelqu'un et j'ai conduit ici sans réfléchir. »

Visiblement, Steve était mal à l'aise et la personne qu'il voulait fuir semblait ne pas vouloir rire. Jonathan haussa les sourcils et aussitôt, se poussa et l'invita à entrer en souriant.

« Entre, mec, tu me déranges pas, » lui fit-il chaleureusement. « En plus de ça, tu as de la chance, Will et Eleven sont de sortis et ma mère a des documents à signer. »

Ceci explicitait le fait que Joyce n'était pas là, et qu'elle n'irait pas poser une centaine de questions préoccupées en voyant Steve dire une telle chose. Certes, Jonathan avait lui aussi envie de le questionner quant à sa réelle venue ici et son comportement angoissé, mais il sentait que ça ne servait à rien de pousser. Il le connaissait depuis le temps.

Steve entra donc comme indiqué, et Jonathan referma derrière lui, non sans jeter un bref coup d'œil vers la route sablonneuse comme s'attendant presque à voir quelqu'un débouler suite à la fuite de son ami.

« Merci, » commença donc Harrington en s'arrêtant au milieu du salon dérangé de cartons et bâches pour protéger le parquet de potentiels coups de peinture durant les rénovations, ses yeux détaillant ainsi l'espace autour de lui. « Tu me sauves la vie. »

« Pas de quoi. »

Jonathan resta un instant à observer curieusement Steve déambulant dans le salon qui avait été le théâtre de beaucoup de leurs aventures. Les lettres peinturées de noir anciennement apposées sur le mur n'étaient plus, la tapisserie ayant été remplacée par des couches de peinture épaisse, tandis que le trou dans le mur semblait n'avoir jamais existé.

« Désolé d'arriver à l'improviste comme ça, » ajouta ensuite Steve qui se fut arrêter près de la table basse où reposait l'album photos, tout en laissant glisser deux mains éreintées contre ses joues. « C'est arrivé d'un coup, comme ça. »

« T'en fais pas, » insista Jon' en lui adressant un sourire de réconfort. « La dernière fois, c'est moi qui me suis pointé chez toi pour emprunter votre tronçonneuse. »

Steve hocha brièvement la tête à ses propos tout en détournant les yeux jusqu'à l'album ouvert sur des photos datant de leur dernière année lycée, prise lors d'un match de basket à l'extérieur.

Il était agité, ses mains passaient de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses poches, et ses yeux n'avaient aucune accroche réelle, comme s'il était plongé dans de bien intenses sources de tourments. Certes, Steve pouvait être une personne qui stressait relativement souvent, surtout quand les gosses étaient impliqués, mais le Byers n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu ainsi.

En plus de cela, il paraissait bien pâle alors qu'ils sortaient à peine des vacances d'été où chacun avait eu leur part de bronzage. Jon' se décida donc à agir.

« Tu veux une bière ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant déjà vers la cuisine.

« Dieu merci, je crois que ça me fera le plus grand bien, » avoua Steve.

« Assieds-toi, prends tes aises ! »

Mais une fois devant le frigidaire, mains contre la poignée, ses yeux se reposèrent sur une boîte en carton qui se tenait sur le plan de travail, contenant les bouteilles d'alcool que Joyce avait récupérées ayant appartenu à Jim Hopper, et qu'elle comptait transporter au prochain voyage jusqu'à leur nouvelle maison.

Et parmi elles, se trouvait une bouteille de Vodka ouverte aux trois quarts remplis ayant joué son rôle durant l'anniversaire de sa mère la semaine passée. Jetant alors rapidement un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir Steve se laisser tomber lourdement sur le canapé en poussant un soupir, Jonathan se dit que finalement, Steve avait peut-être besoin d'un bon petit remontant.

Ce fut comme ceci que Jonathan revint dans le salon avec un sachet de Doritos, deux canettes de bière ainsi que la fameuse bouteille de Vodka. Les deux garçons s'installèrent tranquillement et Jonathan fut heureux de constater que l'angoisse et la certaine détresse de Steve finit par s'évanouir petit à petit.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté tous les deux, ainsi que passer du temps ensemble, et finalement, l'arrivée à l'improviste de Steve ne fut en rien une gêne mais plutôt un très bon moment à passer, et même pour le concerné en question. Ils discutèrent de musique, de voitures, de la nouvelle maison, de l'état d'Eleven et Joyce depuis la disparition de Hopper, du nouveau boulot de Jonathan.

Steve s'était redressé pour feuilleter les photos de Jonathan dans l'album qu'il avait utilisé un peu avant, notamment celles prisent au basket, quand Jonathan remarqua à nouveau que l'expression de son ami se crispait.

Peut-être était-il temps d'en apprendre davantage et peut-être l'aider ?

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ça va pour moi mais… Tu as un problème avec quelqu'un ? » s'enquit donc le Byers qui plongeait deux Doritos dans la sauce piquante qu'il avait ramenée de la réserve. « Ton père ? »

Il savait qu'entre le père de Steve et lui, ce n'était pas la joie. Il ne le voyait peut-être que très rarement, mais quand Steve était irrité, c'était très souvent à cause de son paternel.

À la question, Steve leva les yeux vers le Byers, ses doigts entourant toujours la feuille qu'il s'était apprêté à tourner, comme surpris qu'on lui pose la question, puis finalement, lâcha la page et se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé.

« Si seulement, » soupira-t-il, son crâne basculant en arrière, ses yeux se rivant sur le plafond de planches. « Non, j'ai pas vu la tête de mon vieux depuis début août. Ma mère est passée en un coup de vent hier en disant qu'il était reparti aux Maldives. Aux Maldives ! Bref, non, ça n'a rien à voir. »

Durant son explication, Jonathan avait hoché lentement la tête tout en mâchant les Doritos épicés. Malgré lui, la curiosité le piqua un peu. Il y avait peu de personnes qui pouvaient avoir fait fuir Steve de la sorte, et surtout le faire réagir avec autant d'inquiétude.

« C'est Robin ? » proposa donc Jonathan en tentant un sourire amusé.

C'était le nouveau duo inséparable, et la jeune femme avait un caractère de feu. Peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose ? Mais Steve secoua à nouveau la tête, lèvres retroussées comme n'étant pas décidé à préciser davantage la situation.

Ainsi, Jonathan allait passer à autre chose, l'interroger par exemple sur le fait qu'il avait détaillé un long moment les photos des matchs de basket et lui demander s'il voulait qu'il lui en développe quelques-unes, cependant, Steve reprit la parole, sans détacher son regard du plafond.

« J'ai fait une connerie. J'ai été bête et je mérite sa fureur. Comme tu le vois, je fuis mes responsabilités. »

Puis, Steve se redressa, récupéra le verre de vodka qu'il vida cul sec avant de pousser un soupir partagé entre agacement et désespoir. De plus en plus étrange, et Jonathan haussa légèrement les sourcils, cherchant à savoir ce qui avait bien pu se produire. Est-ce que ça avait un lien avec les gosses ?

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je peux faire quelque chose ? » l'interrogea donc Jonathan quelque peu soucieux.

Car il savait que quoi qu'ait fait Steve, ça n'avait pas pu être volontaire. Il était certes maladroit, mais attentionné, et avec le cœur sur la main. Le voir dans cet état ne le plaisait guère. Et dire qu'il y a environ deux ans, les deux adolescents se battaient comme des chiffonniers dans une petite ruelle près du cinéma de Hawkins. Les choses avaient bien changé, et pas seulement qu'entre eux…

« Non, y'a vraiment rien que tu puisses faire, Jon', » répliqua Steve qui gardait le verre dans sa main, son regard se perdant jusqu'à la bouteille de vodka bientôt vide –Jonathan remarqua dans un coin de son esprit que Steve n'était pas allé de mainmorte sur l'alcool-. « La seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est supporter ma présence. »

À ces propos, Jonathan rit et récupéra sa propre canette de bière pour boire quelques gorgées, cependant, Steve tourna la tête vers lui, paraissant soudain fautif.

« Mais je peux partir, hein, » ajouta Steve précipitamment en tentant de se lever. « Je suis désolé, je fais le forceur, je devrais pas-… »

« Hé, hé, relax, » le coupa net Jonathan en attrapant d'une main vive le pan du t-shirt de Steve pour le faire se rasseoir dans le canapé. « Je t'ai dit que tu ne dérangeais pas. En réalité, ça fait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie, j'avais pas grand-chose à faire. »

Pas de petit frère dans les pattes, ni de mère hyperactive sur laquelle avoir tout de même un œil, ni de petite copine dans les parages, cette dernière révisant activement les cours de la semaine qu'offrait la faculté où elle avait été acceptée depuis septembre.

Et finalement, tous seuls, les deux garçons se lancèrent à nouveau dans une nouvelle conversation. Encore une fois, Steve sembla se détendre, jusqu'à ce que Jonathan mentionne Nancy. À cet instant-là, Steve se laissa retomber lentement contre le dossier du canapé moelleux, ses yeux se perdant sur la page ouverte de l'album photos.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda le Byers en aillant remarqué son soudain changement d'attitude, ne prenant pas la peine de finir la petite anecdote qu'il racontait.

Il pensait pourtant qu'entre Nancy et lui, tout s'était arrangé, et cela, depuis des mois déjà. Cependant, Steve secoua la tête sans le regarder, lèvres retroussées, puis prit la parole :

« Non, c'est rien, c'est rien. C'est juste… »

Mais Steve referma sa bouche, et n'ajouta rien. Le silence se fit dans le salon en pagaille des Byers, et seul le tic-tac régulier de la petite horloge de la cuisine se fit entendre. La bouteille de vodka était vidée, ainsi que les verres et les canettes et le sachet de Doritos roulé en boule était échoué sur la table près des morceaux de citrons verts.

« Si tu veux parler, hésite pas, hein, » le poussa donc Jonathan qui s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, dos à l'accoudoir pour faire face à l'autre garçon. « Si tu as besoin de te confier… »

À vrai dire, en ami masculin de son âge, Steve Harrington était la seule personne. Et Jonathan savait que pour Steve, c'était quasiment la même chose. Et peut-être avait-il besoin d'une oreille attentive, quelqu'un chez qui se confier. En tout cas, c'était ce que son attitude aujourd'hui portait à croire, et puis, Steve n'avait pas conduit au pif jusqu'à chez lui pour rien.

« C'est bête, » marmonna Steve en tentant alors un regard vers Jonathan.

Les mains de l'ancien King du lycée se refermèrent si fort contre le verre que la jointure de ses doigts palie.

« Rien n'est bête, Steve. Si ça te pèse, alors ce n'est surement pas rien, ni même _bête_, » insista alors Jonathan en lui adressant un sourire de réconfort.

Ainsi donc, il y avait bien quelque chose. Il ne savait pas précisément quoi, mais il suspectait que l'origine de sa fuite jusqu'ici avait un lien de près ou de loin avec ce que Steve considérait de _bête_.

« C'est juste que… » puis Steve poussa un soupir, l'une de ses mains se détachant du verre pour brasser ses cheveux en arrière, quelques mèches brunes retombant ensuite vers le coin de son œil droit. « J'en ai marre de garder le secret. »

De plus en plus intriguant. Selon le point de vue de Jonathan, Steve Harrington n'était pas le genre de personnes à dissimuler des secrets pouvant le bouffer de l'intérieur, et encore moins, être capable de cacher une telle chose à son entourage. Après tout, King Steve ne savait pas mentir, c'était un fait connu.

« Sache que si tu veux le partager, je suis là, » lui assura Jonathan plus sérieusement. « Si tu as besoin de te décharger d'un poids, il n'y a que moi ici, et je ne suis pas comme Vicki ou Louisa qui profitent du premier secret qu'elles entendent pour le répandre tout autour d'elles. »

À ce souvenir, Steve laissa échapper un petit rire, puis reporta son regard dans la direction de Jon', comme pesant le pour et le contre. Son sourire finit par s'évanouir, cherchant surement à savoir comment procéder, comment expliquer et Jonathan fut patient et ne le poussa pas.

Puis, Steve se racla la gorge, déposa le verre contre la table en bois et détourna les yeux.

« La personne que je tente de fuir, c'est… » mais il mit en suspens sa phrase, comme cherchant ses mots, puis se pencha un peu en avant, pressant ses bras contre ses cuisses, restant à scruter pensivement la table basse. « On est ensemble. Comme… Comme un _couple_. »

Alors là, ce fut la surprise. Jonathan haussa les sourcils face à la nouvelle, ne s'attendant pas à cette déclaration. Steve osa un regard réservé vers lui et finalement, le Byers sourit largement jetant ses mains sur le côté.

« En couple ? Mais c'est génial ça, Steve ! Depuis quand ? »

En tout cas, Steve avait été discret sur la chose. Il avait beau faire rapidement le point dans son esprit sur les potentielles filles avec qui avait fini par se caser Steve, il ne voyait tout bonnement pas qui ça pouvait être –Robin lui vint rapidement à l'esprit, mais Steve et elle avaient pourtant assuré maintes et une fois qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple et qu'ils ne le seraient JAMAIS-.

« Depuis euh… » Steve passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, terminant jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il frotta toujours sans apposer le moindre contact visuel avec son ami. « Un mois ? »

_Un mois_ ? Alors là, Jonathan tomba des nues. Comment lui et Nancy n'avaient-ils rien pu remarquer ? Ni même les gosses ? Décidément, cette histoire l'intriguait au plus haut point. Ainsi donc, Steve Harrington était en couple secrètement depuis début septembre 1985. Hum…

« Et qu'est-ce qui te poussait à garder ça pour toi ? » s'enquit ensuite Jonathan qui comprit qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres informations de la part de Steve qui était à nouveau retombé dans un étrange mutisme. « Nancy serait vraiment contente. Tu voulais attendre un peu histoire de voir si ça marchait bien ? Voir si ça menait bien à quelque chose ? »

Il vit les traits du visage de Steve se tendre un peu. Ses joues étaient quelque peu rosies par l'alcool mais il paraissait tout de même assez sobre et finalement, Steve haussa les épaules, attention concentrée intensivement jusqu'à la bouteille vide.

« C'est plus ou moins ça. »

Non… il y avait décidément quelque chose de plus.

« Et… Et tu as rendu ta copine furax, voilà pourquoi tu es ici ? » tenta de comprendre Jonathan en s'efforçant de ne pas pousser Steve jusqu'à avouer des choses qu'il ne voulait pas.

Après tout, il était celui qui avait le plus bu des deux, peut-être n'avait-il pas en total contrôle de ce qu'il disait.

« Voilà, c'est ça, » affirma donc Steve d'une voix morne.

_Aïe_. Jonathan se demanda donc bien ce qu'avait pu faire Steve pour qu'il veuille fuir et le retrouver dans cet état si critique. Une dispute avait dû éclater. Ou bien l'avait-il trompé ? En tout cas, Jonathan devina que si Steve ne s'était pas enfermé chez lui, c'était surement que Steve avait dû passer un double des clés à cette fameuse copine –comme ce qu'il avait fait avec Nancy quand ils sortaient ensemble- et voilà donc pourquoi il avait cherché refuge chez les Byers.

Cette relation devait être sérieuse.

« Sache que tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes d'attaque à lui faire face, » lui assura gentiment Jonathan. « Jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte définitivement la maison si ça te chante, » ajouta-t-il ensuite suivit d'un petit rire.

Encore une fois, le petit sourire qui traversa les lèvres de Steve finit par s'évanouir aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Et Jonathan sentait que ce fameux secret le pesait plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre la parole, Steve bougea, pressant deux mains contre son visage pour étouffer un long soupir, puis, il laissa lourdement retomber ses mains, coudes pressés contre ses cuisses et ajouta d'une voix chancelante :

« Oh et puis merde. Non, c'est pas _tout_, Jon'. »

_Merde, merde, merde_, pensa activement Jonathan. Ça ne sentait pas bon tout ça. Steve avait fait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé, bon sang ? Il avait foutu sa copine en cloque c'est ça ? Il se prépara mentalement à venir en aide à son ami du mieux qu'il puisse, et attendit la fin mot de l'histoire patiemment, se rendant à peine compte qu'il s'était empêché de respirer.

Steve regarda une dernière fois droit devant lui, là où anciennement était encré l'alphabet en lettres noires, puis tourna vers Jonathan une expression résignée et agitée.

« Ce n'est pas… C'est pas une _fille_, » avoua-t-il donc d'une voix ébranlée se rapprochant grandement d'un chuchotement.

Aussitôt, les yeux du Byers se plissèrent, et sans même réfléchir sortit un « comment ça ? » et ceci eut l'effet d'angoisser encore plus Steve qui tourna la tête, joignant prestement ses mains pour palper nerveusement ses doigts.

« Je suis pas avec une fille, » tenta-t-il d'éclaircir d'une voix vraiment mal-assurée. « J'ai pas de copine, non c'est… J'ai un _copain_. »

Sortir de pareils propos semblait si difficile pour Steve qui rentra presque la tête dans ses épaules, comme souhaitant faire machine arrière ou bien s'enterrer sous les planches et la terre, et Jonathan prit conscience du sérieux de la situation et que c'était à son tour de parler. Mais totalement scotché par ce qu'il apprenait là –s'étant attendu à tout autre chose-, il eut bien du mal à verbaliser les phrases de réconforts et d'assistance qu'il souhaitait lui offrir.

« Oh… » parvint-il à commencer en brisant le silence soudain pesant de la pièce. « Tu es-… »

« Je sais pas ce que je _suis_ réellement mais ce que je sais, c'est que _oui_, je n'ai pas que des vues sur les meufs, » le coupa net Steve, agité, comme ayant eu une bonne centaine de fois cette conversation avec lui-même dans sa tête. « C'est comme ça… »

Ainsi donc, ce n'était pas exclusivement les garçons. Jonathan repensa brièvement à son petit frère, et hocha alors lentement la tête, prenant le temps de digérer l'information.

« Je vois… » fit Jonathan pensivement.

« Tu _vois_ ? » répéta Steve en tournant à nouveau la tête vers lui, lui offrant un regard dérouté.

« Enfin… Tu veux dire que tu… aimes les filles et les garçons. C'est ça ? »

La stupéfaction semblait frapper le visage de Steve Harrington qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette conversation prenne ce chemin, et Jonathan espéra qu'il avait bien agi.

« C'est vraiment effarant de voir que tu le comprends limite mieux que moi, » lui souffla soudain Steve, les yeux ronds. « Et surtout, aussi vite. »

Ainsi, alors que Jonathan avait crispé tous ses muscles avant la révélation, il se sentit se détendre et rit gaiment, ce qui eut pour effet d'apaiser aussi les traits du visage de Steve.

C'était bien mieux que de savoir que Steve Harrington avait mis une fille enceinte !

« Sincèrement, j'ai mis des mois à accepter et des semaines à comprendre que j'avais des vues sur… sur un autre mec, » ajouta alors Steve avec un petit sourire mi-pensif, mi-ironique. « Mais surtout, Jon', pas un mot à quiconque. Y'a que toi et Robin qui êtes au courant. »

« Je te promets, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, » lui assura le Byers qui se détendait lui aussi. « C'est vrai que c'est… surprenant, on va dire. Mais c'est comme ça, si tu es heureux, c'est l'essentiel, hein ? »

C'était triste à dire, mais valait-il mieux qu'il garde tout de même le secret dans une ville comme Hawkins, mais Jonathan fut intérieurement touché que Steve se confie à lui malgré le degré de dangerosité qu'était cette information.

Il resta un instant silencieux après un rapide hochement de tête de la part de Harrington, finissant d'assimiler entièrement l'information qu'il avait apprise. Il avait encore un peu de mal à y croire mais ne voyait pas pour quelle raison il pouvait réfuter ce que son ami lui avait dit au vu du sérieux de la situation.

Finalement, Jonathan prit une plus ample inspiration, se réinsérant à l'endroit du problème actuel.

« Et… Et tu l'as vraiment rendu furax ? » ajouta donc le Byers qui voulait tenter par petit bout d'en apprendre davantage et peut-être aider l'autre garçon et le sauver d'une mauvaise passe. « Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à combien es-tu dans la merde ? »

« À onze et demi je dirais. »

Jonathan grimaça à la réponse.

« Je suis vraiment dans la merde, mais bon, je vais faire avec, » ajouta donc Steve après un long soupir. « Et puis… Il se trouve que cette journée n'est pas perdue. »

« Ah ouais ? »

Steve plongea son regard dans le sien, et hocha lentement la tête pour ensuite continuer d'une voix plus assurée, plus dynamique, plus Steve Harrington :

« Yep. T'sais, garder ce secret me bouffe vraiment de l'intérieur. Et pourtant, ça ne fait qu'un mois. Il… Mon copain m'a pourtant bien prévenu avant ça, et je ne regrette rien. Mais voilà. Heureusement il ya Robin. Mais maintenant que tu le sais toi aussi… C'est idiot à dire mais je me sens un peu plus apaiser. »

« C'est pas idiot, je vois vraiment de quoi tu parles. Et je suis heureux que tu aies décidé de te confier, tu en avais besoin. »

Il n'y avait pas photo, depuis l'arrivée de Steve chez les Byers et à l'instant présent, il était comme une autre personne. Certes, la faute qu'il avait commise était toujours d'actualité, mais il paraissait moins agité, moins déprimé.

« Avec toi aussi maintenant, j'aurai plus besoin de cacher qui je suis réellement, » reprit Steve avec un sourire. « Et c'est vraiment un soulagement ! »

Le Byers lui sourit en retour. Certes, il n'aimait pas mentir à Nancy Wheeler, mais il allait clairement faire une exception. Néanmoins, il savait que Steve n'avait aucune crainte à le dire à la jeune femme. Nancy comprendrait, elle accepterait. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur.

« Et donc, Steve, » reprit Jonathan avec un petit sourire en coin. « Tu vas me dire c'est qui ce fameux_ il_, ou je dois deviner tout seul ? »

Ricanant aussitôt à ses questions, Steve, plus léger, retomba mollement contre le dossier du canapé en haussant les épaules.

« Je te laisse deviner, c'est plus marrant. »

Prenant alors Steve aux mots, Jonathan croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, et se mit donc à réfléchir. Il irait vite fait de trouver non ? Ce n'était pas comme si Steve traînait avec beaucoup de garçons de son âge, hormis peut-être aux soirées.

« Est-ce que je le connais ? » tenta donc Jonathan en prenant goût au mystère.

« Oh oui tu le connais. »

De ce fait, le Byers passa en revue tous les élèves masculins anciennement à Hawkins qui s'étaient trouvés à faire leur scolarité avec eux. Il connaissait Steve depuis un moment, même si au collège il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, tous deux dans leur sphère, mais se rappelait tout de même du groupe de Steve.

« Tommy Hagan ? » lâcha alors Jonathan en arquant un sourcil à l'adresse de Steve.

Certes, ils étaient en froid depuis l'affaire du tag au Hawk Theater, mais qui sait, une relation comme ce qu'entreprenait Steve était confidentielle et regorgeait de choses que ne savait certainement pas Jonathan, alors il tenta le tout pour le tout. Après tout, il y a une époque où ils étaient comme les deux doigts de la main.

Mais Steve fronça aussitôt les sourcils en prenant une mine dégoutée.

« Nooooon, pour qui tu me prends, Jon'. Je n'ai même pas adressé la parole à Tommy depuis… depuis janvier dernier ? »

« Hummm… »

Tout en réfléchissant, le jeune homme se leva du canapé, croyant avoir entendu le bruit d'un moteur de voiture se rapprochant. Sa mère était déjà de retour ?

Steve en profita pour s'allonger de tout son long sur le canapé, sourire léger sur les lèvres tout en scrutant le plafond.

« Le roux avec qui tu discutais la semaine dernière au vidéoclub et qui était avec nous en dernière année de lycée… » continua Jonathan en se retournant vers le canapé, avant de se diriger jusqu'à l'entrée. « Son nom c'est… Tobby ! Tobby ? »

Mais de sa position, il vit Steve secouer la tête.

« Essaie encore, » s'amusa le concerné, croisant deux bras derrière son crâne.

« Hum… Ludo ? » continua Jonathan en s'avançant alors curieusement jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur le chemin sablonneux. « Vous étiez pote en seconde. »

« Non plus ! »

Au moment où Jonathan allait prononcer un quatrième prénom tout en tirant le rideau de la fenêtre, sa voix se bloqua dans le fond de sa gorge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cette voiture… Il connaissait très bien cette voiture qui était en train de se garer sans douceur aucune devant chez lui.

« Hargrove ? » lâcha-t-il tout haut, dépassé.

Que fichait-il ici celui-là ?

« Yep. »

Jonathan se figea, lâchant le rideau léger qui vint retomber devant la vitre et bloquer toute vision jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Steve venait à l'instant d'acquiescer… Quand il avait dit le nom _Hargrove_ ?

« Quoi ? » s'exclama presque le Byers en se retournant vivement vers le canapé.

Steve se redressait au même moment, jambes étendues sur le matelas, tout en fronçant lui aussi les sourcils à son adresse.

« Quoi ? » fit à son tour Steve.

Jonathan eut un temps d'arrêt et il comprit qu'ils voulaient tous les deux dire une chose différente. Derrière lui, il entendit le bruit d'une portière qui s'ouvrait et se refermait.

« Je disais juste… Que y'a Hargrove qui vient de se garer devant la baraque… » précisa Jonathan en désignant la fenêtre derrière lui du bout du pouce.

Et sous son explication, la bouche de Steve s'ouvrit dans un grand « O », soit parce que le secret venait d'être dévoilé dans un parfait quiproquo ou bien parce qu'il apprenait qu'Hargrove était juste derrière ce mur, ça, Jonathan n'en savait trop rien.

« Ton copain c'est _lui_ ? » traduisit ensuite Jonathan à présent effaré par ce qu'il entendait-là, désignant cette fois-ci la porte du bout de son doigt. « _Billy Hargrove_ ? »

Steve referma automatiquement sa bouche et prit un air résigné, tentant un sourire derrière ses lèvres retroussées. Mais Jonathan eut à peine le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle information totalement démente puisque trois coups puissants retentirent fermement contre la porte, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Ni une ni deux, Steve sauta hors du canapé comme si le tissu abîmé lui avait brûlé les fesses et il se jeta presque sur Jonathan pour le tirer un peu en retrait dans le salon, lui lançant un regard paniqué.

« Jon', il doit pas savoir que je suis ici ! » lui implora-t-il. « Faisons les morts ! »

Jonathan ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, tentant de dire quelque chose, mais fut un instant sans mots. Steve lui tenait fermement le poignet et paraissait catastrophé par la venue du fameux Billy Hargrove.

Alors qu'il se faisait à l'idée que l'homme derrière la porte était le fameux copain de Steve, deux autres coups tonnèrent, faisant presque trembler la maison.

C'était son _copain_, Steve l'avait rendu furax, et Billy venait mettre un clair à toute cette histoire. La présence du blond était donc on ne peut plus logique mais… Comment était-ce possible que Billy soit le petit ami de Steve Harrington ?! Lui ! Le tombeur de ces dames ? Allô !

« Et si je ne réponds pas alors qu'il y a ma caisse devant, ça va être encore plus suspicieux et il va pas bouger de là, » fit Jonathan pris le cul entre deux chaises, ne sachant sur quoi réfléchir.

Sur la nouvelle pour le moins déroutante ou sur la bête furieuse qui semblait vouloir défoncer la porte de sa propre maison ?

« Dis que je suis pas là, je t'en supplie, » insista alors Steve en joignant les mains, ses pupilles foncées agitées comme jamais. « Couvre-moi, je te revaudrai ça, promis, mon pote ! »

Deux autres coups, Steve sursauta, Jonathan se retourna vers la porte au fond du salon.

« C'est donc lui que tu fuyais, » lâcha Jon' sans lâcher des yeux la porte qui avait été si bien repeinte –il espérait que Hargrove n'aille pas abîmer le beau boulot qu'il avait fait-.

« Ouais, je te raconterais tout après, promis ! »

Ainsi, hochant la tête, Jonathan tapota deux fois l'épaule de son ami, et partit donc en direction de la porte, le cœur rapide. Steve en profita donc pour pénétrer dans la cuisine adjacente afin de se tapir au mur pour être hors de vue lorsqu'il ouvrait le battant, mais aussi, pour pouvoir suivre la conversation.

Ce fut pourtant sans réelle peur que Jonathan Byers ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec nul autre que Billy Hargrove –qui d'autre dans tout Hawkins se baladait avec une Camaro retapée ?-. En effet, après Starcourt, Hargrove n'avait plus été considéré comme une menace puisqu'il avait sauvé Eleven et avait failli perdre la vie pour elle. Et depuis ce jour, il n'y avait plus eu aucun problème avec lui.

« Hey, » le salua donc Jonathan en prenant un air détaché, n'ouvrant pas trop la porte par crainte qu'il ne voie potentiellement les restes de leur petit apéritif. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire jusqu'ici ? »

Billy Hargrove se tenait debout sous le porche, bras croisés, à la veste en jean aux manches retroussées, et ses sourcils froncés témoignaient d'une certaine irritation. _Aïe_. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu affaire à un Californien en colère.

« Byers, » répondit simplement Billy de sa voix toujours aussi rauque et grave, ses yeux se plissant aussitôt pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds.

Cependant, Jonathan n'était pas intimidé, non. Plusieurs fois, il avait échangé quelques mots avec lui, de plus, le blond avait parfois passé le pas de la porte pour entrer chez les Byers et dîner avec le groupe lors de repas animés. Non, ce n'était plus un inconnu ou une ancienne connaissance –dangereuse- du lycée.

Mais malgré tout ça, Jonathan ne pouvait pas les définir comme étant des amis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répéta donc Jonathan en gardant contenance. « Tu as-… »

« Je suis sûr que tu sais qui je viens chercher, » le coupa net le blond qui tenta de regarder derrière l'épaule de Jonathan.

Mais ceci eut l'effet inverse puisque Jonathan referma un peu plus la porte, laissant à peine son corps à la vue de l'autre homme.

En effet, même si Steve ne lui avait pas avoué par pure chance que Billy Hargrove était son copain –et en l'analysant de ses yeux scrutateurs, il avait toujours du mal à y croire-, il aurait su pour qui serait venue Billy. Car tout bien réfléchi, Steve et Billy traînaient _énormément_ ensemble ces derniers temps.

Et ça datait depuis le mois d'août. Après que toute cette histoire de Mind Flyer, d'Upside Down et de Russes se soit tassée. Ils semblaient s'être rapprochés et ça avait fini par être normal de les voir coltinés ensemble. Et soudain, Jon' se sentit un peu idiot de ne pas avoir pensé à Billy Hargrove plus tôt. Tout prenait finalement un _sens_.

Bien que jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes, il pensait que Hargrove courait derrière la jupe des filles uniquement.

« Si tu cherches Steve, il n'est pas ici, » déclara Jonathan sans bouger de sa position, faisant rempart entre Billy et l'intérieur de sa maison.

Les yeux bleus de Billy se plissèrent aussitôt et Jonathan serra plus fort la poignée de la porte plus par instinct que par peur. Puis soudain, le blond se décala d'un pas et sans même se retourner, désigna du bout du pouce quelque chose derrière lui. Et lorsque les yeux de Jonathan se posèrent vers un véhicule garé à l'emplacement de sa mère, il blêmit aussitôt.

« Alors qu'est-ce que sa bagnole fiche ici, Byers ? »

Le concerné ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, se maudissant une bonne centaine de fois dans sa tête pour être tombé dans un piège aussi stupide que celui-ci et il se retint à venir plaquer une paume de main contre sa figure. _Bien joué Jon'_.

« Il est sorti prendre l'air, Hargrove, » articula donc Jonathan qui mit tous les efforts du monde de son côté pour paraître décontract et maître de la situation.

Mais l'expression blasée que lui adressa aussitôt Billy ne voulait rien dire qui vaille. Pourtant dans un coin de son esprit, Jonathan fut soulagé de ne pas entrevoir une rage sans nom dégager du corps de l'autre garçon. Le genre de colère qu'ils avaient tous pu entrevoir plus d'une fois quand on côtoyait Billy Hargrove près.

Certes, il s'était calmé suite au drame du 4 juillet qui avait bouleversé tout le monde, mais ses accès de colère perduraient et Jonathan se mit à se demander par quels moyens Steve pouvait survivre quand Billy pétait les plombs.

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, » siffla alors Billy qui finit par froncer les sourcils, sans pour autant s'avancer à nouveau vers la porte.

La distance de sécurité qui était émise soulageait amplement le Byers qui resta pourtant sur ses gardes.

« Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » l'interrogea donc Jonathan sous un ton plus las, plus éreinté. « Forcer la porte ? Venir fouiller la maison de force ? »

Cette fois-ci, il capta une lueur de douleur et regret filer dans les pupilles de l'homme face à lui, mais avant que Jonathan ne puisse comprendre d'où cela pouvait provenir, le Californien reprenait déjà la parole plus sèchement, sourcils froncés :

« Si tu fais référence à la dernière fois en novembre… T'sais que ça n'a rien à voir. »

_Novembre 1984_. Jonathan Byers avait beau ne pas avoir été présent lorsque Billy Hargrove avait débarqué dans sa maison pour menacer Lucas Sinclair et mettre Steve au tapis, il avait entendu plus d'une fois cette sordide histoire. Mais ça, c'était du passé, presque un an s'était écoulé et leur vie à tous avait été agrémenté par tout un tas de situations ayant changé la plupart d'entre eux.

Eh non, en réalité, Jonathan savait que Billy Hargrove n'irait plus jamais jusqu'à entrer de force ici. Même si Steve Harrington qu'il cherchait activement se trouvait quelque part entre ces murs. Il le savait, mais avec Hargrove et son imprévisibilité, mieux valait-il être préparé à toute éventualité.

« Je sais, » lui répondit donc Jonathan sans le lâcher des yeux, lui montrant cependant de par sa position et son expression que ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'il ne bougerait pas d'ici.

Puis, finalement, Billy poussa un soupir agacé et récupéra son paquet de cigarettes précieusement rangé dans la poche de sa veste en jean positionnée au niveau du torse, et s'empara d'une clope.

« OK, j'ai compris, tu couvres la princesse, très bien, » lâcha le blond visiblement irrité. « Je me rends, je vous laisse discuter chiffons. »

Et sans demander son reste au grand étonnement du Byers qui aurait imaginé une dispute ou un débat plus poussé, Billy tourna les talons. Néanmoins, avant de quitter le porche, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Jonathan et le désigna du bout de la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

« Oh, et dit à Harrington qu'il est mort. »

Compressant sa mâchoire à la menace presque effrayante provenant d'un Billy Hargrove à la voix dangereusement calme, Jonathan lui offrit une expression désabusée.

« Hein, Stevie ! » ajouta plus fort Billy en se penchant sur le côté pour observer l'intérieur de la maison derrière le Byers. « T'es mort ! »

Jonathan lâcha un rire exagérément jaune avant un « a+ Hargrove » pour ensuite refermer brusquement la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Après cela, il laissa retomber son dos contre le battant verrouillé et il entendit le moteur de la Camaro vrombir.

Quelques mois auparavant il aurait presque craint que le blond vienne jusqu'à foncer avec sa caisse jusqu'à la porte pour défoncer l'entrée et aller chercher Steve par la peau des fesses. Mais à aujourd'hui, la seule chose qu'il entendit, ce fut le bruit du moteur de la Camaro disparaître lentement et le crissement du gravier sous les pneus s'éteindre.

Prudemment, Steve sortit de la cuisine, à l'expression de réelle culpabilité collée à son visage tout en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Mais avant une énième excuse, Jonathan se détacha de la porte d'entrée et prit la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il aille jusqu'à venir fouiller la ville à ta recherche ? »

C'était une réelle question, honnête mais aussi, qui angoissait Jonathan. Ce n'était pas son rôle de lui dire quoi faire ou non s'il sortait avec Billy Hargrove, mais c'était son rôle d'ami d'essayer d'en apprendre plus et pouvoir l'aider.

Steve quant à lui, s'humecta un instant les lèvres, regardant ailleurs pour ensuite lâcher quelques mots penauds.

« Un truc… vraiment… huuug… »

« Tu veux pas en parler ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça… C'est juste-… »

Alors que Steve trébuchait sur ses mots, Jonathan prit un temps pour analyser un peu la situation. Il venait d'apprendre que l'ancien King de son lycée, son seul ami masculin et surement meilleur ami depuis le temps, était en couple avec la personne qu'il pensait le plus hétéro de tout Hawkins.

« Je suis un imbécile ! » avoua donc tout haut Steve en haussant les bras avant de les laisser retomber le long de son corps, s'enfonçant dans la maison jusqu'au salon.

« Mais non dit pas ça, tout le monde fait des erreurs ! » répliqua Jonathan en le suivant.

« Cette erreur va me compter la vie, Jon'. »

Il retrouvait face à lui le Steve Harrington paniqué qui avait toqué plusieurs fois à sa porte il y a quelques heures de ça, et pour le bien de son ami, Jonathan se décida à changer de tactique, et y aller plus doucement.

Ainsi, lui souriant alors plus doucement, Jonathan intercepta le poignet de son ami afin de le calmer.

« Et si avant toute chose, tu me racontais un peu cette histoire, » lui conseilla-t-il plus calmement. « Du comment vous vous êtes trouvés tous les deux. »

Et aussitôt, alors que les yeux de Steve avaient rencontré les sien, les traits du visage du Harrington parurent se détendre, et ses yeux pétiller de lueurs animées. Finalement malgré lui, il sourit légèrement lui aussi, et ses yeux rencontrèrent le parquet à ses pieds.

« Pourquoi pas. Tu mérites bien de savoir, après tout ça, » lui affirma Steve, son cœur se calmant doucement.

Et il se plongea nostalgiquement dans de doux souvenirs datant d'il y a quelques mois.

O

Se sentant plus léger après avoir raconté toute cette histoire qui l'avait conduit à sortir avec Billy Hargrove –et cela, pour la première fois à quelqu'un-, Steve ouvrit la porte de la maison des Byers dans l'optique d'aller récupérer une veste ou un gilet dans sa voiture puisque la fin de l'après-midi se faisait fraiche –Joyce minimisait la consommation de chauffage-.

Il fut pris cependant d'un petit élan de remords en imaginant presque la Camaro être garée à la va-vite près de la sienne quand le Californien avait eu le culot de se pointer jusqu'à chez les Byers, puis récupéra ses clés de voiture se trouvant dans l'une des poches de son jean.

Une fois devant sa portière, il enfonça la clé dans la serrure quand une voix grave et familière se fit entendre derrière son dos.

« Stevie, Stevie… ! »

Il sursauta si fort qu'il manqua de s'écraser par peur contre la carrosserie de sa propre voiture et fit volte-face vers le son de la voix qui ne lui était pas méconnue pour tomber face à une seconde personne se tenant à deux mètres de lui.

C'était Billy, mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean, expression détachée marquant pas seulement son visage, mais aussi son corps tout entier. Que fichait-il ici ? Sa voiture n'était pas dans les horizons. L'avait-il attendu durant tout ce temps ?

« Billy, Billy… » répondit Steve en tentant de mimer le ton de l'autre garçon, mais échoua.

Il resta dos contre la portière de sa voiture, le souffle court en se remémorant tous les événements catastrophiques de la journée. Il déglutit et soutint le regard du blond face à lui.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas ma faute, Billy, » articula donc Steve, agissant tout de même comme un enfant pris en faute.

De sa position, Billy croisa les bras contre sa poitrine mais ne vint pas jusqu'à lui pour le menacer de sa présence. Non, il savait pertinemment que l'autre garçon ne pouvait pas fuir et qu'il serait idiot pour lui de détaler en courant comme un lapin.

« Pas ta faute, hein ? » répéta le Californien en arquant un sourcil désabusé. « Aux dernières nouvelles tu étais pourtant maître de tes mouvements et de tes actions. T'avais aucun coup dans le nez ! »

« J'ai été distrait, OK ! » lui répondit Steve sous le même ton en haussant les bras. « J'ai pas pensé aux conséquences ! »

« Alors oui, pour pas penser aux conséquences, tu n'y as clairement pas pensé ! »

Et au moment où Billy faisait un pas en avant et que Steve compressait sa mâchoire dans l'anticipation, ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir. La porte de la maison des Byers.

« Est-ce que… tout va bien ? » s'éleva la voix de Jonathan qui s'était figé sur le perron en bois, visiblement inquiet. « Steve tu-… »

« Non c'est bon Jonathan, pas d'alarme à sonner, tout va s'arranger, » lui répondit Steve en se détachant de sa voiture pour lever une main vers son ami, tout en tentant un sourire de réconfort.

Mais Jonathan ne paraissait en rien apaisé par les propos de son ami et darda un regard suspicieux jusqu'à Billy Hargrove.

« Non tu ne peux pas arranger ta connerie, personne ne peut ! » s'exclama Billy à l'adresse de Steve en le désignant du bout de son doigt.

Cette fois-ci, le Byers agit et descendit la marche en bois pour s'approcher du _couple_ – même si techniquement, Billy ne devait pas savoir qu'il avait été mis au courant pour eux-.

« Hargrove, quoi qu'ait fait Steve, je suis persuadé que ce n'était pas intentionnel, » affirma Jonathan maintenant à quelques pas d'eux, une main devant lui comme pour apaiser un animal blessé ou en colère.

Pour toute réponse, Billy quitta des yeux son petit ami mortifié pour reposer un regard lourd vers Jonathan, et pointa alors Steve du bout de son doigt.

« Byers, sais-tu ce que cet idiot ici présent a fait ? »

_Non_ il ne savait pas. Il cherchait à le découvrir depuis l'arrivée du Harrington ici mais n'avait rien obtenu de conséquent et il se mit donc à imaginer le pire du pire. Steve quant à lui, se permit de lever les yeux au ciel suite aux paroles du Californien mais ne fit rien pour empêcher Billy de parler.

« Il a ruiné mon seul et unique t-shirt officiel Mötley Crüe, acheté, tiens-toi bien, sur PLACE lors de leur concert à San Diego ! »

Jonathan entrouvrit la bouche et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, croyant avoir mal entendu. Billy Hargrove lui parlait de t-shirt, de groupe de musique, de concert… ? Le pauvre Byers était totalement perdu. Il jeta donc un bref regard du côté de Steve qui, toujours proche de sa voiture, scrutait le sol de façon piteuse.

« Qu-… Quoi ? » lâcha donc Jonathan en reportant son regard vers le plus énervé des deux.

« Ce t-shirt valait de l'or, » précisa Billy en fronçant les sourcils pour ensuite se tourner à nouveau vers Steve.

« Rose c'est bien aussi, ça sort de l'ordinaire, » fit donc Steve qui tenta un sourire décontracté à l'égard du blond.

« Si _rose_ tu trouves que c'est bien, alors tu vas surement _kiffer_ la nouvelle, » siffla aussitôt Billy en s'approchant de lui.

Alors que Jonathan tentait de positionner correctement toutes les pièces du puzzle que venait de lui offrir Billy Hargrove, il arrêta toute réflexion en voyant Billy se diriger vers son ami, et resta sur ses gardes, prêt à intervenir, sait-on jamais. Mais Steve ne flancha pas et Billy s'arrêta à un pas de lui et plongea l'une de sa main dans la poche de sa propre veste en jean.

Durant ce temps, Steve soutint le regard de son petit copain, mais lorsque Billy sortit quelque chose de sa poche, il abaissa les yeux pour voir de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir et rapidement l'objet fut pressé contre son torse.

Avant que la chose ne tombe au sol, Billy ayant retiré sa main, Steve récupéra au vol ce qui se trouva être un morceau de tissu. Une _chaussette_ pour être plus exact. Une chaussette haute aux deux bandes anciennement aux couleurs de son lycée normalement entièrement blanches qui était à présent… toute rose.

« Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de ta garde-robe, Stevie, » l'avertit Billy en reculant d'un pas comme pour contempler les conséquences de son œuvre visible dans l'expression du visage de Steve. « Tous tes caleçons et chaussettes y sont passés. Oups, désolé, j'ai dû me tromper dans le tri des vêtements. »

Alors que Steve écarquillait les yeux dans la réalisation, toute trace de colère s'était échappée du visage de Billy qui souriait à présent de façon mesquine, presque victorieuse, et Steve en lâcha presque sa chaussette.

« Billy ! » s'exclama donc Steve avec horreur. « Pas tous mes sous-vêtements ! »

« Et si. »

Steve laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, ses yeux retombant sur sa propre chaussette teintée de rose. Bon Dieu, il aurait dû vérifier une centaine de fois que le fameux t-shirt favori CLAIR de Billy ne se trouvait pas dans le panier à linge des vêtements de COULEURS quand il avait fait la lessive ce matin.

Il n'aurait JAMAIS dû avoir eu envie de bâcler le travail de la lessive ayant pour seul prétexte d'aller retrouver Billy dans son lit et s'y lover tranquillement jusqu'à midi ! À cause de ça, il avait fait une grave erreur.

« Comme ça on fera la paire, Stevie, » ajouta ensuite Billy en tapant virilement l'épaule de Steve qui prit un air offensé.

« C'est tout ? »

C'était la voix de Jonathan qui s'était faite entendre, et les deux garçons tournèrent illico leurs têtes jusqu'au Byers qui se tenait toujours à quelques pas d'eux, apparemment comme deux ronds de flanc.

« Quoi ? » lâcha Billy de sa grosse voix.

« C'est une histoire de _linge_ ? » précisa Jonathan son regard passant de Steve à Billy et de Billy à Steve de façon erratique. « Pas de tromperie ? Pas de mensonge ou de bagarre à mains nues ? Juste une histoire de linge ? »

« Pas n'importe quelle histoire de linge, » lui affirma Steve en prenant un petit sourire désolé.

« Bon sang, Steve tu m'as fait flipper pour rien ! »

Steve joignit donc les mains en s'excusant platement mais finalement, un sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Jonathan. Un petit sourire doux, amusé et… soulagé. Il préférait amplement cela même si son ami lui avait offert une bonne angoisse depuis son arrivée i ci.

Mais au moins, il avait joué son rôle d'ami. Il avait pu apaiser un peu Steve avant la réelle confrontation du couple.

« C'est bon je peux vous laisser tous les deux, vous n'allez pas vous étrangler ? » leur demanda donc Jonathan en croisant les bras, arquant un sourcil inquisiteur dans leur direction.

« Je suppose que non… » lâcha Steve en jetant un regard en biais vers le blond face à lui. « Même si maintenant j'en ai grandement envie. »

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti toute la journée quand j'étais à ta recherche. » lui précisa Billy qui à présent portait à nouveau son air de nonchalance coutumière. « Habitue-toi princesse. »

« Hilarant. La vengeance c'est vraiment démodé, Billy. »

_Princesse_. Jonathan ne put retenir un nouveau petit sourire amusé alors que Steve souriait finalement à Billy. Les deux garçons s'étaient tus et se regardaient. Et à ce moment-là, Jonathan se sentit soudain bête de ne pas avoir deviné plus tôt que quelque chose se tramait entre eux deux.

Peut-être que si Billy avait été une fille ou inversement, Jonathan et même tous les autres auraient compris pour la réelle nature de leur relation. Mais pour l'instant, Jonathan garderait au chaud ce lourd secret qui pourtant, semblait regorger de douceur et de bonheur.

« Et la prochaine fois que tu fuis, je t'écarbouille, » prévint Billy à l'adresse de Steve.

« Tu m'as pas laissé le choix ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand j'ai sorti ton t-shirt du sèche-linge. J'ai flippé ! »

« Et ça te fait rire en plus ! »

Mais Jonathan ne sentait plus aucune animosité. Seulement une complicité et une aura étincelante entourant les deux hommes. Ce fut ainsi que le cœur léger et satisfait d'avoir mené à bien son rôle, Jonathan regagna sa maison après avoir salué le couple.

Et lorsqu'il vérifia tout de même que le sang ne coulait pas entre eux, tirant légèrement le rideau du salon, il vit quelque chose qui confirma que tout allait bien se passer. Que cette dispute de linge allait s'évanouir. Que Steve Harrington, son _ami_, avait choisi la _bonne_ personne pour lui.

Pensant être à l'abri des regards, alors que Steve était adossé à la portière de sa BMW rouge, Billy se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, et tenait sa main tandis que les deux hommes partageaient une cigarette en silence.

Au moment où Billy se penchait dans l'espace personnel de Steve, près de son visage, Jonathan lâcha le rideau et regagna le salon, rassuré.

**F**in

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'était plus doux et moins intense que mes autres fics, mais je voulais quelque chose de plus calme, traitant de l'acceptation de soit et des autres ^^ _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ainsi que des idées d'OS Harringrove que vous aimeriez voir prendre le jour ! (je suis ouverte à toute possibilité)_

_On se retrouve bientôt pour les deux derniers chapitres de Hold my hand and recover !_

_Je vous dis à très vite, ciaou !_


End file.
